


Playlist (Fail Hydra)

by missus_e



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fanmix, Ficlet, Gen, Music, Playlist, friendship braclets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missus_e/pseuds/missus_e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an undercover agent is hard.</p><p>Care packages make it easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Package

It's been two weeks since the Donnie Incident, and she's been spending so much time away from home (and the quiet and the accusations therein) that she misses getting the package entirely. Instead there's a little brown slip on her front door and a notification from the FedEx office to come get her things.

She drives to the store with a feeling of abject failure gnawing at her stomach lining: she missed a package from Coulson, literally the most important part of her new job. Who knows what's in there? Who knows who knows by now?

But the cargo they hand her is addressed by someone with small sloppy handwriting she's only seen on the BUS's refrigerator door, and there's no return sender.

The drive back is excruciating, but she won't open anything until she's in the safety of her own protected home.

She goes into her flat and places the package on the table, slicing it open carefully with a steak knife. Inside is a CD and a greeting card: a generic cute bunny cartoon saying "Boy I sure do miss you!" with a lengthy, heavily revised, note inside.

_Hey sis!_

_It was **so good**  to see you the other day! I mean, I know you're a big girl and all, but it's nice to know you're taking care of yourself._

_I wanted to send you a big huge care package with like treats and games you could play with your "friends" at your new job, but Dad found out and gave me a thirty minute lecture on the importance of staying focused. I know your new job is important but come on, it's not like I was sending anything dangerous. So yeah, care package is out, but I still sent you something to help you with your bad girl shenanigans (you're never living that down). Just don't tell the parents okay? Mom would make me do like 50 billion burpees or something hellish like that._

_The rest of the family is okay. T is awesome as usual, adjusting really well to the new house. Little Bro's doing better. There was a time there when we weren't sure, but then he fixed a material issue we were having, so yeah. He still doesn't talk to us much, but he'll get there I think._

_Creepy asshole still lives in our basement, so there's that._

_We've got a few new kids staying with us, which is cool I guess. There's been some adjusting, shower times and all that. If Dad really does adopt them though we may have to share a room when you come back. Or visit. Whatever._

_I should end this, I'm running out of room. I'm super proud of you. Stay safe._

_Love_

_\- S_

_P.S. I really don't know what kind of music you like, so I just picked some generic awesome shit. You'll love it, trust me._

_P.P.S. We're marathoning Walking Dead now, so you might wanna get on that before we're like 5 seasons ahead of you and you have to interrupt all the time when we watch it. Don't be that person Simmons._

She listens to the CD for the rest of the evening, laughing and crying until she falls asleep on the couch. The next day she comes straight home and watches The Walking Dead with the lights on.


	2. The Playlist

Listen to the Playlist [Here](http://8tracks.com/missuse/fail-hydra)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title stolen from Agents of Bad Comics on Tumblr (http://agentsofbadcomics.tumblr.com).


End file.
